Schlacht um Helms Klamm
Elben |KONTRAHENT2 = |KONTRAHENT3 = |BEFEHLSHABER1= Théoden Aragorn Haldir † Gamling Éomer (Entsatzheer) Gandalf (Entsatzheer) |BEFEHLSHABER2= Unbekannter Uruk Hauptmann |BEFEHLSHABER3= |TRUPPENSTÄRKE1= 300-400 Rohirrim (die meisten keine Berufsoldaten) 300 Elben-Krieger 2000-3000 Reiter Entsatzheer |TRUPPENSTÄRKE2= 10.000 Uruk-hai |TRUPPENSTÄRKE3= |VERLUSTE1 = Sämtliche Elben, ein Großteil der verteidigenden Rohirrim, kaum Verluste beim Entsatzheer |VERLUSTE2 = Vollständiger Verlust der Armee |VERLUSTE3 = |NOTIZEN = Die Buchversion der Schlacht findet sich hier: Schlacht um die Hornburg |ÜBERBLICK = }} Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm war eine der Schlachten des Ringkrieges und wurde am 3. bis 4. März 3019 D.Z. geschlagen. Verlauf Die Schlachtaufstellung der Verteidiger war wie folgt: Die Elben, sowie Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn, bewachten den Außenwall. Der Auslöser für den Beginn des Ansturms, war Aldor, ein älterer Bogenschütze, der den Pfeil beim Gebrüll und Gestampfe der Uruk-hai (kurz Pl: die Uruks, Sg: der Uruk), sowie durch die Nässe, nicht halten konnte und einen Uruk tötete. Nach kurzer Zeit begann, auf Befehl Aragorns, der erste Pfeilhagel durch die Elben. Kurz darauf folgte der, durch König Théoden befohlene, Pfeilhagel der Rohirrim. Wenig später brachten die Uruks einfache Leitern (elbisch: "Pendras") an den Außenwall und erstürmten ihn. Einige Elben wurden dabei getötet. Gleichzeitig marschierte eine Schildkrötenformation Isengarts auf der Klamm Brücke zum Festungstor. Von der Seite wurden einige Uruks getötet, aber der Transport eines Rammbocks zum Tor konnte fortgesetzt werden. Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit brachten die Uruk-hai zwei, mit Schwarzpulver gefüllte Sprengsätze, welche sie in das kleine Abflussloch, die einzige Schwachstelle des Klammwalls, legten. Ein mit einer Magnesiumfackel bewaffneter Uruk-Berserker lief in Richtung des Sprengsatzes und Legolas sollte ihn, auf Befehl Aragorns, töten. Er taf ihn mit zwei Pfeilen, doch der Uruk stürmte weiter und zündete die Bomben. Diese sprengten ein großes Loch in den Wall. Einge Elben, sowie Aragorn wurden dabei mitgerissen, die meisten überlebten aber. Gimli sprang auf die losstürmenden Uruks, was die Elben und Aragorn dazu zwang, ebenfalls die Uruk-hai anzugreifen. Doch der äußere Wall ließ sich nicht mehr verteidigen und die Elben, sowie Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli, zogen sich in die Festung zurück. Dabei wurde Haldir von einem Uruk-hai Hauptmann erschlagen, wodurch Aragorn in Raserei verfiel und u. a. einige Leitern umwarf. Er zog sich dann aber auch zur Festung zurück, da mittlerweile das Tor fast durchbrochen war. Als es gänzlich aufgebrochen war, schossen zuerst einige Armbrustschützen auf die dortigen Rohirrim und Théoden wurde durch eine Lanze verletzt. Aragorn wollte dem König mehr Zeit verschaffen, indem er und Gimli, durch eine seitlich vom Tor gelegene Ausfallpforte auf die Klammbrücke sprangen, um so die Uruks vom Tor zurückzudrängen. Diese Zeit nutzte Théoden und ließ das Tor mit Balken verstärken. Danach wurden Gimli und Aragorn von Legolas und ein paar weiteren Kriegern mittels eines Seiles an der Mauer hochgezogen. Die Festung wurde von den Uruk-hai eingenommen und Thèoden befahl den Rückzug in die Burg. Gleichzeitig wurde das Festungstor durchbrochen. Kurz vor der Vernichtung der Rohirrim brachte Aragorn Théoden schließlich dazu, mit ihm hinauszureiten und zu kämpfen, weil er noch Hoffnung hatte und Gandalfs Rückkehr erwartete. Dieser kam mit Éomer und 2.000 Rohirrim, bei Sonnenaufgang wie vorausgesagt, zu Hilfe. Die Rohirrim, mit Gandalf an der Spitze, griffen die Uruks an. Diese flohen in den Wald und wurden dort von den Bäumen vernichtet. Die Schlacht um Helms Klamm war beendet . Zitate Quellen: Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (Film) ca:Batalla de la Gorja d'en Helm en:Battle of the Hornburg fr:Bataille de Fort-le-Cor it:Battaglia del Fosso di Helm pl:Bitwa o Helmowy Jar ru:Битва при Хорнбурге Kategorie:Bewaffneter Konflikt